Trapped Between Light and Darkness
by BlackRavenAnime
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone my name is Fay Fright. I am 1,000 or so years old, but I still look like I'm you live as long as I have you tend to stop wanting to know how old you are. There are some up sides with living for a long time and some down sides. The down side is that you watch your entire family and friends die. Not like I had any that I know of. If I did I doubt that they would have missed me. Besides living forever and celebrating Halloween I can't think of what else is an upside. The day I died and came back to life was the day that I took over Halloween. The first few years were rough since Pitch or more commonly known as the boogieman, always wanted to interfere.

He would always send out his nightmares to scare all of the little kids who were suppose to have fun dressing up and getting candy. After five years of him running my holiday I finally beat some since into him. Ever since then he has stayed away. Even know I'm over 1,000 years old I don't know who I was before I died. It's sad, but one of these days the man in the moon is going to tell me something more then what my name is. As the years passed Halloween became more popular, but not as popular as Easter or Christmas.

It really doesn't matter if Halloween is more popular or not I'm still invisible to everyone. As long as they are happy I really don't care if I'm seen or not. I hated not being seen. As the years passed and everything changed with it I changed as well all except the way I do my hair. My cloths and hair change styles every century with an exception of I'm always Halloween teamed year round. What can I say, it is my signature style. Here's my story, hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

One dim and very cold night Fay sat on her tire swing enjoying the peaceful evening. Slowly rocking back and forth she watched as ribbons of brightly light sand crease the sky. Touching one of the ribbons that cane close to her some of it changed into sweet little jack rabbits. Smiling she said, "On time like usual Sandman. I guess since it is late I better go to bed." Jumping off of the tire swing she dusted herself off, and started walking to the backdoor of her small house. Opening the door she heard rustling of leaves behind her. Grabbing her mettle bat beside the door she shut it and walked over to where the noise came from.

Peaking around a very much needed to be trimmed bush she saw five little Easter eggs. Picking them up she said, "What do they want now? I know you are out there Bunny. What do I have the honor of being in the prescience of a guardian?" Bunnymund stood up from where he was at saying, "You're a smart Sheila aren't you? I'm here on special business." "Would that business be stuffing me into a sack, and tossing me into a portal going straight to the North Pole? Like what you did with Jack Frost. If that is so, I shall say good luck on catching me." she said sarcastically.

Whistling a sweet tune a fierce looking bat flew towards them. Jumping on top of its still moving form she waved farewell as Bunnymund thumped the ground a few times and disappeared into his rabbit hole. Reaching the North Pole in no time she reached Santa's work shop just in time as Bunnymund repapered. Getting his attention by whistling she said, "Guess what Bunny? My ride is faster than your tunnels. So I guess next time I'll let you win." "On the contrary mate I was the one who won the race. As I always say never race a jack rabbit."

"Did the little kangaroo finally lose a race?" Jack said laughing. "The Shelia lost the race not me. How many times do I have to say I'm the Easter Bunny and not a kangaroo?" Bunny said furious. Not really paying attention to the two Guardians argue back and forth Fay had her pet bat fly up to one of the windows to see if she could spot the others. Guessing right on the first try she hovered in her spot waiting for one of them to notice her. It didn't take long before the half asleep Sandman spotted her.

She watched him flicker his sand around his head to get the others attention. Softly laughing at his failed attempts she took her baseball bat and swung it at the window. Watching the glass shatter she was amazed that her breaking the glass didn't get the others attention. Hopping onto the empty window sill she whistled another sweet melody and her pet bat shrunk. After he sat on her shoulder she jumped off the window sill and into the middle of the room.

Seeing surprised faces around her she smiled. "The great Fay Fright has entered the building." she said giggling. Ducking quick enough she dodged an almost blow to the head from one of the yetis. Gaining her balance on her arms and hands she kicked his feet out from under him. Then she sat down on his back still looking at everyone around the room. Having an eerie silence hanging over their heads Jack and Bunnymund came walking into the room still arguing. Stopping the arguing Bunnymund said, "What happened here mate? Why the bloody hell is she sitting on a yeti? Where did the huge bat disappear to?"

The Sandman tried to explain what happened to them but was going way too fast for anyone to understand. Getting off the still unconscious yeti Fay said, "As both of you were arguing I had my baby boy fly me up to one of the main windows. Like a pro I picked the right window. Having pipsqueak's attention in no time he tried to tell the others, but they wouldn't listen. After watching the show for a few minutes I broke the window with my favorite baseball bat and jumped down in the middle of the room getting everyone's attention." Pausing in her explaining she walked up to Bunnymund and kicked his legs out from under him.

Then she sat on top of his stomach laughing at his surprised expression. Hearing Jack make fun of him she said, "Now do you need further explanation on how I was sitting on the yeti? The big bat that you are so worried about is curled up in a ball on my shoulder asleep. If he was still huge he wouldn't have been able to fit in this cluttered room. So you don't keep calling him that big bat, his name is Midnight." Smiling she got off of Bunnymund and walked to the center of the room. Sitting down she took little Midnight off her shoulder.

She gently rubbed his spine so he could wake up to meet everyone. As he woke up he flapped his wings a few times to get blood flowing threw them again. Seeing plenty of new faces he flew up to them being the curious little bat that he was. Swatting the little guy away from his face Santa said. "Do you mind getting him away from my face? The tow argues are Bunny and Jack. Sandy is the one you called pipsqueak. The one flying around talking fast is Tooth and I'm North." Crossing her arms Fay said, "I really don't care for the introduction, North. What I want to know is why I'm here and not back home preparing for Halloween tomorrow."

She then whistled for Midnight to give everyone there space. Backing away from everyone he flew around the room. "Pitch has finally come out of hiding again. So the man in the moon has chosen you to become a guardian. Now we celebrate MUSIC!" North said as the elves started to play there interments. Unhooking her bat from her dress she slammed it on the ground causing everyone to go silent. Standing up she walked over to North saying, "First of all thanks for the offer on becoming a guardian, but I have to pass. Second Pitch is none of my concern at the moment."

"You have to become a guardian Fay, it's your destiny. It would be nice to have another girl in the group." Clenching her fist in anger Fay jumped on top of the globe then to the open window sill. Jumping out of the window she whistled and landed on Midnight's back. Turning around she watched the work shop disappear she saw someone fallowing them. Lying down on her back she tapped on Midnight's right wing twice. Getting the message he flew faster. Reaching her home town a few minutes later she sat up seeing that there follower was none other than Jack.

Smiling she looked down to see a pool not too far away. As jack came closer she took a nose dive off of Midnight. Grabbing Jacks staff as she fell she stuck her tong out at him. Looking down to see how far the pool was she looked back up to see that he wasn't flying anymore. Quickly whistling she had Midnight catch him. Only a few feet away from the pool she pulled her knees up to her chest yelling, "CANNON BALL!" Causing a huge splash she swam back up to the surface of the pool. As she reached the surface she laid on her back casually floating in the same spot.

Hearing her baby land she said, "Is the poor Jack Frost awake?" smirking. "Yes I'm awake. Now if you could give me my staff back." he said walking to the edge of the pool. Playfully pouting she swam to where they were at. Handing Jack back his staff she climbed out of the pool shivering. Walking over to Midnight she mumbled, "Why does it have to be so cold?" Ringing out her hair she sat beside him using one of his wings as a blanket. Snuggling into the warmth she looked at the early morning sky.

"North wants to know why you ran off like you did. Why don't you want to be a guardian? Being one has good benefits like helping out all of the kids." Jack said fiddling with his staff. Looking at Jack she scratched the back of her head trying to think of what to say. Sinking back into the warmth of her little one she said, "I left because I can't become a guardian. My life has been one mistake after another. No matter what I…" " I've finally found you my little Fay. It's been so long since I last saw you, so how have you been?"

Quickly standing up she looked in the direction of the voice grabbing a hold of her baseball bat. Holding up the bat reedy to fight she said, "I know it is you Pitch. If you don't want to get your head pounded into the concrete I'd advise that you show yourself now." Doing as told Pitch came out of the shadows smiling. Standing up Jack looked at Pitch ready to fight. "I see that you haven't lost your graceful elect after all of these years my little Fay. " Pitch said walking closer to everyone.

Standing her ground Fay tightened her grip on her bat glaring at Pitch. "What do you want Pitch? I thought that you were gone since we defeated you." Jack said getting ready to attack, but was stopped by Midnight's wing. Looking at the wing to Fay he lowered his staff angry that he couldn't help her out. Crossing his arms Pitch said, "Looks like you were wrong Jack. If I was you I'd stay out of my baby girls business. This is none of yours or the other guardians concern."

Tightening her grip on her bat even more Fay ran at pitch swinging her bat at his side. As the bat hit his side hard he doubled over in pain. This time hitting him in the head he fell to his knees. Lifting his chin up with the edge of the bat she said, "What have I told you about calling me your little girl? Next time you call me that I will kill you without a second thought. If I told you once I've told you a million times leave me alone." Pushing the bat away from his face he stood up with a smile on his face dusting himself off as if what just happened didn't even happen.

Backing up Fay didn't let Pitch out of her sight. Tripping over her feet she whistled for Midnight. Herring his master call him he picked Jack with his wing and threw him in to his back. Jumping into the air he flew over to Fay grabbing the back of her dress. As she was lifted up in the air she reattached her bat to her dress watching as Pitch retreated back to the shadows. Scratching Midnights chin once she knew that they were high enough. Letting go of Fays dress he quickly dove to catch her on his back.

Sitting on her spot she brought her knees to her chest. "What did Pitch mean by it is none of mine or the other guardians concern? Why did he keep calling you his baby girl?" Looking up at him she said, "I have no clue it is your battle more than it is mine, so I'm the one who should stay out of it. I've lost track…" "There you two are. I'm glad that we finally found you before Pitch had a chance to do something. Now we can make Fay a guardian like us." "I'm glad that you two are okay. We need to make a plan before…"

Standing up Fay yelled, "I will only say this once and only once. No matter what I do I CAN"T become a guardian. Pitch this and Pitch that, what has he done to make you want me to help you out?" clenching her fists in frustration. Glaring at North she waited for Jack to get off of Midnight. After he got off she tapped Midnight's right wing with her foot. Standing on the edge of the sleigh Jack watched her leave. "Don't worry about it mate she will come back. What has gotten her so bloody mad?" Bunny said trying to cheer Jack up.

Looking at Bunny blankly Jack jumped off the sleigh having the wind take him in the direction of where Fay flew off. As he flew off Tooth said, "Nice going Bunny, next time you decide to help and cheer someone up, don't. North if I was you before I get my head ripped off please stop forcing her to be a guardian. If she doesn't want to become one she doesn't have to at the moment." As she sat back down Sandy gave her a thumbs up, while the other two just stared at her. Deciding not to say anything else North fallowed behind Jack keeping a safe distance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Reaching Antarctica Fay jumped off of Midnight into a big pile of snow. Lying down in the snow face first she enjoyed the soft cold fluffiness all around her. Turning onto her back she looked at the always present moon. Keeping the many questions at bay she sat up. Looking around she smiled at the sight of Midnight playing in the snow. Standing up she grabbed a handful of snow. Forming it into a snowball she threw it as far and as hard as she could. Walking over to where it landed she heard voices. As the voices came closer she ducked behind a big pile of snow. "Hey Nathan, do you know what today is_?"_

"Yes, Marcy I know what today is. It is Halloween your favorite time of the year. So who or what are you wanting to dress up as?" Peeking around the pile of snow Fay saw a young girl and what looked like her older brother. "Well as you know I've wanted to dress up as the creator of Halloween for years, but mom won't let me. This year is going to be different then all of the past years." Marcy said happily. Spotting Jack floating above the two kids Fay hid back behind the snow pile_._

Hoping that he didn't see her she tried to listen to the rest of the conversation, but it was no use. Closing her eyes she sank further into the snow. Hearing footsteps she wished that she could disappear. Not getting her wish she opened her eyes to see that Jack was in front of her. Trying to sink further into the snow she heard both of the kids yelled, "IT'S JACK FROST!" simultaneously. As they ran up to him Marcy noticed Fay. "See brother I told you she is real." Hearing those few words Fay's heart nearly leapt out of her chest_._

Looking at the little one Fay crawled out of the sunken spot she was in. Standing up she walked over to the little girl. As Fay went to hug Marcy, she disappeared. Falling to her knees her heart sank into the icy depths of her chest. Looking around her with watery eyes she saw that she was alone. Even Midnight was nowhere to be seen. With tears streaming down her cheeks she stood up. Grabbing her bat she swung at every single snow pile that was in reach. Stopping for a second to catch her breath she heard a far off voice calling her name_._

"Fay if you can hear me please wake up." Jack said concerned. Waking up moments later Fay started to cry. Clinging onto Jacks hoodie she mumbled, "Please don't leave me." Getting hugged she calmed down just a bit. Letting go of Jacks hoodie she whipped the leftover tears from her eyes. Looking at everyone around her she hugged her knees close to her chest. Whistling for Midnight she looked at everyone. Not seeing him anywhere she whistled again. Panicking she stood up quickly looking around everywhere for him.

Having a sharp pain go through her body she fell to her knees holding her head tightly. Getting the pain to dull a little she let go of her head saying, "Where is my baby boy? What happened and where am I?" just getting silent stares she stood up slowly. Looking at everyone she started walking, whistling for Midnight again. Still not seeing him she kept whistling. Standing up Jack said, "Midnight isn't going to show up anytime soon. Pitch took him while we were fighting. While we tried fighting off his many nightmares you were the first one he went after.

As he attacked you, you fell off of Midnight and landed on the ground hard passing out. I don't know how, but he learned the tune you whistle. Knowing that we had our hands full Pitch whistled your little tune and captured your baby boy. That brings us on trying to get you up for the last half-hour. We are just outside of town." Stopping dead in her tracks she turned around. Staring at everyone she couldn't believe what she heard. The only person Midnight would listen to was her. When she was five hundred-thirteen years old she rescued him from poachers.

From there on out she is the only one he trusts and he would do anything for her. So if Pitch had him her life was probably threatened. Unclipping her bangs so that her face was hidden she sat in her spot thanking on how to get her little one back. Staring at Fay the others sat down as well waiting for her to say something. Standing up she ran to her house remembering that she had Found Pitches place before and written it down so she wouldn't forget it. Thanking about saving Midnight she ran faster.

Reaching her place fifteen minutes later she skidded to a halt as she saw a nightmare guarding the door. Covering her mouth so not to scream she quickly realized that it was her worst fear. Not wanting to get its attention she slowly backed up. Scanning her surroundings she saw that there was no place to run. Closing her eyes she breathed in deeply trying to calm her fast beating heart. Clipping her bangs back to the side she grabbed her bat and ran at the creature. Swinging at the creatures head she kept telling herself to think of Midnight.

Going to take another swing at its head she felt coldness go past her right arm as the creature got froze. Kicking its stomach she watched it shatter into a million pieces. Opening the door she waved for the others to come in. Once everyone was inside she shut the door rubbing her arm to get the chill off of it. "Sorry for the huge mess of Halloween outfits. I was trying to find an outfit for tonight and haven't cleaned up yet." "If you're still thinking about dressing up for tonight I could try and help you pick out an outfit. We can all join the party if it is ok with you."

Pausing in cleaning off the couch she looked at Tooth nearly jumping for joy. Running in to her room she grabbed a few outfits for the boys to try on. Returning to the living room a few minutes she had a huge grin plastered to her face. Handing North the cloths she pushed all four of the boys to her guests bedroom. Closing the door behind them she went back to her room thinking of the perfect outfit for Tooth to try on. Snagging it from her closet she walked back to the living room humming.

"Hey tooth I know this might be a bit cliché since you are a fairy and all, but I found the perfect costume for you to where. So say hello to dressing up as Tinker bell." "It's Halloween so who cares. Have you figured out what you're going to dress up as?" Shrugging she handed Tooth the outfit and led her to her bedroom. Hearing argument coming from the guest bedroom she shook her head saying, "Stop arguing and finish getting ready." with just a hint of laughter in her tone. Walking into her room she shut the door walking to the closet to find her a costume.

Getting a little irritated at not finding a costume herself she punched the closet door. Crossing her arms she walked out of her room mumbling about not finding a good outfit for herself. Walking into North and Tooth she backed up laughing. Hearing more arguing coming from her guest room she walked back to see what was happening. Opening the door she walked in bursting out in laughter at seeing Bunny's fuming face. "Why the bloody hell did you have to pick a kangaroo costume for me to try on. If you keep laughing Sheila, then let's take this outside."

Nearly falling over with laughter she looked from Bunny to Jack and Sandy. From seeing them trying to hold back there laughter she yelled for North and Tooth to come here. Dyeing down to soft giggles she held her sides trying to catch her breath. As they walked in laughter spread to everyone like wild fire. Not enjoying the prank Fay pulled on him Bunny grabbed her arm and dragged her laughing form out of the house. Smiling she waved for everyone to fallow them. Calming down from her second laughing fit she tried to regain her composure the best she could.

"It's Halloween for crying out loud, Bunny so try and lighten up a bit. This is a day for you to have fun and dress up as something or someone else. I don't hear anyone else complaining about their outfits other then you. If you're thanking about going after Jack please don't. He didn't have any part in this, it was all my doing. Here in a few hours you can take off the outfit and burn it if you want." Getting her arm out of his tight grip she waited to see what his reaction would be. Hugging him sweetly she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked back inside. Listening to the others trying to calm him down she remembered that she had an unwrapped costume in a box under her bed.

Quickly walking to her room once more she lied down next to her bed. Reaching under it blindly she felt around for the box. Wishing that Midnight was there to help her she felt something nibbling on her finger tips. Pulling her hand out from under the bed quickly she saw a baby bat come out. Wanting to hold it close she noticed that it was made out of Pitch's black sand. Sitting up she swatted it away about ready to cry.

Opening a drawer on her nightstand beside her she grabbed a flashlight. Turning it on, she laid it on the ground illuminating the underneath of her bed. Lying back down she immediately spotted the box and a few other disappearing nightmare creations. Grabbing both the box and flashlight she got up and sat on her bed. Looking at her doorway she saw that the others were staring at her.

As a few tears slid down her cheeks she said, "I'll be ready in a few. On your way out shut the door for me please." Opening the box she saw a picture of her and Midnight when she first got him, sitting on top of a Red Riding Hood costume. Taking the costume out of the box she tore open the package. Setting everything on the bed she tied her long hair in a tight bun.

Removing her cloths and throwing them on the floor she put on her costume. Walking over to her dressers mirror she carefully put on the blond wig. Opening the top drawer she pulled out what makeup she needed. Quickly putting it on, she pulled the red hood of her cape halfway over her head. Making sure everything was in place she walked out of her room to the living room.

Looking at everyone she managed a small smile from how cute they looked. Mentally kicking herself for not getting North a better costume she said, "Before we leave does anyone have anything to say? Bunny if you have anything to say it better not concern your outfit." "Can I say something about our costumes?" Jack said scratching the back of his head. Looking at him, Fay shrugged saying, "Go right ahead."

"I love all of our outfits especially the kangaroos. He sure hates it. What I wanted to say was why did you choose an Ice Prince costume for me?" "Well to start off I'd have to tell why I picked out everyone's costume. Everyone knows that North is the all great and powerful Santa Clause. So I decided to dress him up as a cute little elf. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to dress Bunny as a kangaroo. Seeing his reaction was priceless. Tooth's costume was Sapir of the moment. Besides my fairy costume (Tinker Bell) I couldn't think of anything else that I have that allows her wings to have their freedom. I know it's not his color, but Sandy looks so adorable as a spy. Since he doesn't talk much I figured that would be perfect for him.

Now to answer your question Jack, the reason I gave you the costume that I did was..." Getting interrupted by someone knocking on the door she spun around to face it. Walking to the door she looked through the peep hole. Seeing that no one was there she slowly opened the door. Taking a few steps forward she scanned the surroundings to see whoever it was run. Still not seeing anyone she heard and felt a piece of paper crunch under neath her foot. Picking up the paper she walked back inside shutting the door. Scanning what was written down she punched the wall with the side of her fist. Punching the wall a second time she read the note out loud.

Dear Fay,

I bet you're probably getting ready to go and watch all of the children have fun collecting candy so I'm going to make this bref. For many, many years I have watched you from the shadows wanting you to join me by my side. Now my wish may come true because I have your precious little Midnight. You should see him desperately trying to get away from here and back to you. If you want to see Midnight again I suggest that you come by my lair. I will give you until midnight to show up. That gives you plenty of time to enjoy part of the night. One more thing before I go come alone if you want to see your baby still alive. So that means none of the guardians come along, especially you Jack Frost.

Love,

Pitch

Crumpling the letter into a ball Fay ran to her room slamming the door shut behind her. As everyone stared at the spot Fay previously occupied Jack picked up the crumpled letter. He looked at Tooth saying, "Since you are a girl why not try and get her to calm down some. She might listen to you more than us." Rolling her eyes at Jacks statement Tooth flew to Fay's bedroom door. Knocking she opened the door before Fay had any chance to say go away. Being worried about the Halloween Spirit Sandy voiced his concern out in his sand. Hearing arguing Jack, North, Sandy and Bunny ran to Fay's room running the door over as they entered.

Stumbling over one another to get into the room they fell in a rather clumsy pile. Standing up Fay helped the boys up saying, "Let's have some fun before I go and kick Pitch into the next century. Before we leave I'd like to finish what I was saying before I got interrupted so ruby by Pitch. Jack the reason that I chose your outfit is because I think that you're adorable and that you would look super cute as an Ice Prince." Looking at everyone she started to blush. Shaking her head to clear the blood rushing to her cheeks she pushed everyone out of her room and out the house grabbing her bat on the way out. Smiling sweetly she drug everyone to the nearest town excited to see the children enjoying Halloween.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N sorry this chapter is so short, been having an annoying writers block. So hopefully when I can write again my next chapter will be longer. **

Chapter 2

As midnight drew closer Fay's happiness died down with every passing second. Having changed back to her normal cloths and everyone out of their costumes except for Jack she sat on her tire swing watching him and Bunny go at it again. Munching on some of the candy she got she looked up at the starry sky to see something headed her way. Looking at everyone, now playing in a foot of snow she ran into the house quickly and grabbed the map to Pitches lair off of the kitchen table. Walking back out the door she made sure that she wasn't seen leaving the yard. Seeing a nightmare horse about a foot or so away from the house she walked over to it. Climbing on its back she said, "Take me to Pitch now."

Without much hesitation the horse began to run fast. Taking a quick glance behind her she was glad that no one saw her disappear into the shadows. Being in the center of The Nightmare Kings lair she looked around hearing footsteps and shouting coming closer. Turning around to face the sound someone bumped into her. Getting knocked over Fay felt cold and dark eyes stair at her. Ignoring them she stood up and helped the girl that bumped into her up as well. "Well, well, well I thought that I told you to come, alone baby girl" Making a three hundred and sixty-five turn she tried to pinpoint where Pitch was at.

Crossing her arms she yelled into one of the many shadows, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? I am not and never will be your baby girl. Now give me back Midnight." "If you want him back so badly come and get him." Pitch said laughing. As he laughed his nightmare creations showed up. "Names, Vanessa sorry about running into you. Since I want to get my necklace back and you want whoever Midnight is, do you want to team up with me? I'm just asking because I can't defeat Pitch on my own." "Midnight is my baby boy and I don't need no help form you especially if you're a guardian."

Staring at the creatures in front of her Fay punched a few clearing a path so she could get through. Leaving Vanessa behind to find for herself she went looking for Midnight. Tuning out every noise around her she listened carefully for her baby boy. Stopping for a moment she unfolded her map to see witch tunnels were dead ends and witch ones were not. Seeing a shadow move out of the corner of her right eye she quickly refolded the map and ran after it. Running into a deadened she punched the wall and ran out of the tunnel. Reaching the opening she hung a left hoping that the next tunnel she took wasn't a dead end. Listening closely for Midnight she heard Pitch's maniacal laughter.

Fallowing the laughter she ran into a small opening that had one cage in it hanging from the tall ceiling. Trying to see if anything was in it she felt hands on her shoulders. Not moving she glared at the far wall. Knowing it was Pitch behind her, she said, "If you wanted to talk with your baby girl so bad why did you kidnap little Midnight? I made sure I came alone." very coldly. Turning around to face him she came to face emptiness. Looking back up at the cage she jumped as high as she could. Grabbing the cage bars she pulled herself up to see what was in it. Letting go of the bars she landed on her feet quickly running out of the room whistling to see if Midnight would answer back.

Getting nothing, but echoing she ran back to the center of the lair. Seeing Pitch and Vanessa arguing quietly walking behind Pitch she got down on her hands and kicked his legs out from underneath him. Quickly standing up and getting out of the way he fell backwards onto the ground. Sitting on top of Pitch's stomach she looked at Vanessa. Making sure that he didn't go anywhere she softly sang "This is Halloween".

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under yours stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...

Scream! This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

"How can you be singing at a moment like this? I still haven't fount my necklace and if I'm not mistaken you haven't found Midnight either." Getting irritated at the loudmouth she looked at Pitch's left hand seeing something shiny. Pulling it out of his tight grip she showed the object to Vanessa. Grabbing the neckless Vanessa left without saying another word. Smiling as she left Fay started to sing again.

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween!

I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween

In this town

Don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everyone scream

Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la la la-la la

Getting up she started to sing the same song over again waiting for Pitch to wake up. Walking around the room she felt a cold chill run up her spine. Looking at pitch she saw that he was still out cold. Walking to the globe in the center of the room she saw some of the many light flicker. Looking closely at where they were at she said, "It can't be." "Oh yes it can sweetie. All I had to do was tell Midnight that if he didn't do what I tell him to do I'd kill you." Turning around quickly Fay punched Pitch as hard as she could. Knocking him back a few feet she punched him again this time making him hit the wall.

Going for a third punch her arm got stopped. Turning around to see who was behind her she twisted her captured arm in the process. Glaring at Bunny she yelled, "Let me go now! I have to go after my baby boy, he thinks that I..." Turning her head to face Pitch again, but he wasn't there anymore. Getting her arm out of Bunny's tight grip she ran out of the lair and to Midnight. Noticing the other Guardians and the irritating Vanessa waiting outside she pushed everyone to the side running faster. Quickly looking back at them she yelled, "I know where my baby is, I got to get to him before he causes any harm."

Getting lifted up into the air she looked at Jack with his sweet smile on his face. Slightly blushing she looked away from him trying to think about where Midnight was again. Finally remembering now that her thought about how cute Jack was faded away she flew/floated to her destination. Stoping dead in her flight she saw her baby scaring little kids. Having the wind drop her she ran over to him whistling sweetly. Getting stared at by Midnight she sung,

This is what I brought you this you can keep,

This is what I brought you may forget me.

I promise to depart just promise one thing,

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I brought you this you can keep,

This is what I brought you may forget me.

I promise you my heart just promise to sing,

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I thought,

I thought you need me,

This is what I thought so think me naïve,

I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Watching him transform back to his little size she ran over and caught the little guy before he could hit the ground. Somewhat smiling she looked around at all of the little kids still scared. Going to hug one of them she had to force herself to back up since they still couldn't see her. Hugging her little one close she started to walk in the direction that she came from. "Mama will never let Pitch get ahold of you again. He will pay dearly for what he has done." Turning to look at the kids one last time she let out a small sigh glad that they were having fun again.

Getting ready to turn back around she bumped into someone. Quickly regaining her balance she made sure that her baby wasn't hurt. Smiling she kissed the top of his head and laid him on her left shoulder. Looking at the person she bumped into her smile faded. "Why is the Grim Reaper doing here? If your after Midnight, your going to have to go through me." "Hold your horses little one. I'm not after you or your little bat. My name is Thanatos, but most..." Quickly punching him in the gut Fay walked off steaming with anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally reaching home without anyone stopping her Fay sat down on her tire swing. Bearly swinging she picked Midnight up off of her shoulder and rubbed his back softly. "Why did I have to punch the Grim Reaper in the gut. He said he wasn't after us so why did I, and why did he look so much like Pitch?" "I really hate to amit it, but he is my younger brother." Quickly looking up from Midnight she saw Thanatos in front of her. Stopping the swing she debated weather or not to attack. Still angry she decided to let him explain why he was here.

Seeing that she wasn't going to attack him like when they first met he took off his hood. "Before you punch me again let me explain a few things. All I wanted to say was..." "Get away you bastard, Fay will never join your side." Immediately knowing who it was Fay stuck her arm to stop Tooth in her tracks. Wishing for the first time in years that she was alone Fay got off of her tire swing and walked into her house. Not caring if those two started a fight she slowly walked to her bedroom. Yawning she looked down at her baby boy and saw that he was already fast asleep. Walking into her room she sat Midnight down on one of her many pillows. Then she fell face first into her bed falling asleep where she lie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up a few hours later still in the same spot Fay turned over on her back. Hearing a knock on her door she yelled, "WHO IS IT AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" covering Midnights ears. Not getting an answer Fay got up off of her bed crossing her arms in announce. Reaching the door she looked through the peep hole. Seeing Pitch on the other side she backed away from the door. Quickly running to her room to make sure Midnight was still in his spot. Seeing that he was still on his pillow she she covered him up with a sheet to make sure he was hidden.

Hearing another knock on the door she walked back out of her room. This time opening the door she said, "I thought that I told you to never come to my house?" "The only reason why I'm here is because my brother never showed up. So I figured that you have seen him around." "Why would you think that I have saw him. I didn't even know that you had a bother. If you could excuse me I have things to do." Walking back inside Fay slammed the door in Pitch's face. Not getting to far there came a knocking on her door yet again. Ignoring it she walked back to her room.

Lying face first on her bed she screamed into the many blankets. Rolling over she sat up starring at the far wall. Still trying to ignore the knocking, it kept getting louder and louder. Not being able to stand it she got a set of ear plugs out of her nightstand. Putting them in she lied back down. Closing her eyes she tried desperately to fall back to sleep. Not getting what she wanted she stood up, and started to clean her house. Felling a dark presence in the house Fay just ignored it thinking that it was just Pitch trying to scare her.

Walking into the kitchen she grabbed a sucker from one of her many candy bowls. Going to unwrap it she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Thanatos with a huge frown on his face. "For the past ten minutes I have been knocking on the door. Why didn't you answer it?" Being able to read lips Fay said, "because I thought it was Pitch still trying to bug me. He has done a good job on getting me angry lately." "If I may ask, what had he done?" "Well he..." Felling another presence in the house she ran quickly to her room taking the ear plugs out of her ears.

Stopping dead in her tracks she glared at the almighty Cupid. Crossing her arms she leaned on the door frame waiting for Cupid to say why he was there or for him to leave. Not getting what she wanted Fay started to sing On My Own, knowing that he would leave hearing that song. Still not getting what she wanted she finally said, "what do you want Cupid? Is this about me making fun of your daughter Vanessa?" "No it's just the opposite sweetie. It's about your little friend in the other room. Keep a sharp eye on him for Midnights sake. That's all I can say. Talk to you later." Mentally killing him over and over she watched as he flew away on his tiny little wings.

Sitting on the edge of her bed she stared at her reflection in the mirror across the room. Filling a movement by her right hand she looked down to see that Midnight was trying to snuggle. Smiling she lifted him up and sat him in her lap. "Um, Fay is it ok if I come in? I heard voices, is everything ok?" "Sure you can just don't mess with anything. Yeah everything is fine, I was just talking to myself." "I thought that I heard Cupid. Guess it was just my imagination. Why did my brother make you so angry?" "First of all he is a no good selfish jerk.

Second, why do you want to know? All you have to do is ask him yourself." Standing up Fay walked out of her room getting fallowed by Thanatos. Rolling her eyes she opened the door saying, "Don't let the boot kick you on the way out." Slamming the door she went back to cleaning the house with Midnights help. Getting a tad bit bored of the silence she started to sing again. About two hours you could finally see the kitchen and living room floor. Sitting down on the clutch she admired her handy work. Hearing a knock on the door she opened it not really caring who it was. Seeing a little girl walk in front of her she stayed completely still.

Standing up she walked out of the door seeing more kids playing in the yard. Walking up to one of them she so wished that they could see her. Looking up at the evening sky she started walking having no destination in mind. Humming to herself she watched Midnight fly in happy little circles.


End file.
